Tell Him
Tell Him (Diglielo) dei The Exciters è una canzone presente nell'episodio Sadie Hawkins, l'undicesimo della quarta stagione, in cui è cantata da Marley Rose e Brittany Pierce insieme alle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni. Brittany e Marley camminano per i corridoi della scuola, parlando delle loro cotte amorose e di quanto vorrebbero andare al ballo con Sam e Jake. Di colpo, Brittany le suggerisce di cantare insieme l'invito al ballo ai due ragazzi e la scena cambia subito. Lei e Marley sono vestite di blu e cantano per i corridoi finendo nell'aula di storia, insieme alle ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni. Alla fine della performance, Sam e Jake accettano l'invito, con Kitty un po' indispettita. Testo della canzone Marley: I know something about love You've gotta want it bad If that guy's got into your blood Go out and get him Brittany e Marley: If you want him to be The very part of you Make you want to breathe Here's the thing to do Brittany e Marley con le ragazze delle ND: Tell him that you're never gonna leave him Tell him that you're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now Brittany: I know something about love You gotta show it and Marley: Make him see the moon up above Brittany and Marley: Reach out and get him If you want him to be always by your side If you want him to only think of you Brittany e Marley con le ragazze delle ND: Tell him that you're never gonna leave him Tell him that you're always gonna love him Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now Brittany: Ever since the world began, It's been that way for man And women were created Marley: To make love their destiny Then why should true love be So complicated, oh yeah Marley con Brittany e le ragazze delle ND: Oh, I know something about love You gotta take his hand Show him what the world is made of One kiss will prove it If you want him to be always by your side Take his hand tonight, swallow your foolish pride Marley e Brittany con le ragazze delle ND: Tell him that you're never gonna leave him Tell him that you're always gonna love him Brittany e le ragazze delle ND: Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now ('''Marley: Oh, you have to!) (Marley: Tell him!) Tell him that you're never gonna leave him (Marley: Oh yeah!) Tell him that you're always gonna love him (Marley: Yeah!) (Marley: Girl you gotta to tell him right now!) Tell him that you're never gonna leave him (Marley: Oh yeah!) Tell him that you're always gonna love him (Marley: Yeah!) (Marley: Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now (Marley: Just take his hand in yours and tell him!) Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now Curiosità *La stessa canzone era stata utilizzata in versione originale come sottofondo mentre Kurt, Mercedes e Rachel hanno un pigiama party nell'episodio Stupide canzoni d'amore. Galleria di foto Tell Him.jpg Tellhim.jpeg Tumblr mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo4 r1 250.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Marley Rose Categoria:Canzoni Brittany Pierce Categoria:Canzoni Ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni